ilovetwwilight999fandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes Cullen
Mercedes Marie Cullen, is the first daughter of Chloe and Eddie Cullen , the sister of Mason and Teddy Cullen as well as the main character in Merecdes Cullen. Early Life And Bio Mercedes Marie Cullen is the first daughter of Eddie Cullen and Chloe Cullen she is the main character in Mercedes Cullen. She was born in Beverly Hills and had a happy childhood apart from getting bitten by a child of the moon and then she recovered. Mercedes or her siblings had no threat as children because they were protected by the Cullens and Volturi. She meets Aro son Stephano Volturi and falls in love with him and they move back to Forks and they become a couple and live together. Mercedes birth was painful for Chloe, Mercedes was in her mothers stomach for about five months roughly and took thirteen years to grow. At first her father was scared and suggested to Chloe that they she have an abortion but she refused to like Bella did. Chloe went into Labor the same week she was visiting her brother for his birthday which was two weeks after Mercedes, she had planned to stay at Beverly hills then invite her mothers parents over and catch up with her mothers side of the family. Things went well until she went into labor she was rushed into her brothers hotel which had a doctors room, which was Alexa's of course and gave birth in Beverly Hills Hilton Hotel. In Mercedes Cullen something posses Mercedes and her family are oblivious to this and it continues to use Mercedes manipulatively and get information on the Cullen's and spy on them and if Mercedes tries to tell anyone she starts creaming in pain as whoever is inside her starts torturing her. It is unknown to who it is. The family don't find out till later. When Mason finds Esme she explains that the bugs are the infection and make it worse but there still is yet something inside Mercedes head which is controlling her. Description Mercedes is portrayed out to be beautiful as Rosalie and Bella also her mother. She has a pale face, cheekbones and pink lips. Her hair hangs in curls but sometimes waves and has long blonde her hair is a lighter blonde. She is five foot three and hates being short. Her eyes are blue a ocean blue. Personality As a child she was always a princess type girly girl. She loves to try new things and loves socialising and loves being a teenager. she is a party girl type. She fights for what she believes in. She is made out to be a girl how likes a bit of trouble and would do anything for her family. She loves her brothers the most. She is quite a daddies girl but also a mommies girl. She is a lot like renesmee A spoilt child but well mannered. She has a few role models the main two being her fathers cousin Chelsea Cullen to be a women that a man need and not a women that needs a man. As Chelsea is a single women who doesn't rely on others But that changes when she meets Stephano Volturi.The other one being Taramina Reid to be independent, and be able to be a good boss or person in charge without being mean or bossy, as Taramina is a respected leader in the volturi. She is quite sassy and hates bullies and always is up for a fight if someone's tries to hurt her family or siblings. in Mercedes Cullen Mercedes is worried about mason going to school incase something happens but her fear fades away as he does well and makes friends. She finds it really hard to blance out the thing possesing her, and being normal, when this thing posses her she becomes quite strained because she can't tell people about what goes through her head because she knows it's abnormal. Relationships Stephano Volturi Stephano is the mate of Mercedes they met in Voltera when she went on a family visit to the Volturi, So far not much is shown of the relationship but it is conrfirmed Aro, did want Stephano to mate with Chloe however she chose Eddie and was alittle dissapointed when Mercedes went with stephano purly because he wanted Chloe with her so they could make powerful children, however Aro does have a little faith in when he sees Mercedes and Stephano hanging out together. Trivia *Her middle name is from her grandmother bellas middle name Marie *she preffers mercy * she was named after a women in a British show Category:Fourth Generation